English-Interlingua Dictionary w
A - B - C - D - E - F - G - H - I - J - K - L - M - N - O - P - Q - R - S - T - U - V - W - X - Y - Z ---- w (letter ~) n littera w (duple ve) * (the letter) v duple * ~ .C Abbrev le vese, water closet, W.C. * ~ .C Abbrev le vese, water closet, W.C. (ve-se) * ~ .C Abbrev W.C. (ve-se), le vese, water closet * ~ .C Abbrev W.C., le vese, water closet * ~ .C Abbrev water closet, W.C. (ve-se), le vese * ~ .C Abbrev water closet, W.C., le vese * ~ .C/water closet n W.C. * ~ .C/water closet n W.C. A] wad n tampon * v wattar * ~ , quilt, pad v wattar wadding (cotton wool) n watta * (padding) n borra waddle v promenar se como un anate wade through, ford v vadar * v vadar * v vadar (le aqua) wadi n wadi * n wadi (-dì) Ar] wafer Cul biscuit * n eccles waffle n wafla waft v transportar * ~ , breeze n sufflo wag n farsator * v agitar * v agitar (se) * ~ , farceur, joker n farsator wage n paga, salario * n salario, paga wage-claim n reclamation de salario wage-earner n salariato wage-freeze n blocage de salarios wager n sponsion * v sponder wages, pay n gage * ~ , pay n gage F] * ~ , setting of prices n taxation wage-war v facer le guerra waggle (wag) n farsator * (wag) v agitar * (wag) v agitar (se) wagon, carriage, car n carro * ~ , waggon (rr) n wagon * ~ , waggon (rr) n wagon de mercantias * ~ , waggon n carro wahing machine n lavator, machina a lavar * ~ machine n machina a lavar, lavator * ~ powder (laundry detergent) n sapon in pulvere waif n infante abandonate wail n lamento * v lamentar waist (part of the body between hips and ribs) n cinctura * ~ belt Mil n cincturon * n cinctura waistcoat n gilet * ~ , vest n gilet * ~ , vest n gilet F] waist-high adj/adv al nivello del cinctura waistline n mesura cinctural wait for, await v attender * ~ for, await v attender -tend-/-tent-] * n pausa, periodo de attender * n periodo de attender, pausa * v attender waiter (call to attract his attention) n senior! * (one who waits at table) n servitor * n servitor wait-for v attender waiting v attender waiting-list n lista de attender waiting-room (at station) n sala de attender * ~ -room n antecamera wait-on v servir waitress (called to attract her attention) n seniora! * n servitrice waive (depart from) v derogar * (depart from) v derogar (a un principio) * (give up) v renunciar wake (of a ship) n sulco * (wake up) v eveliar * (wake up) v eveliar (se) * ~ up (arouse from sleep) v eveliar waken v eveliar * v eveliar (se) wake-up (awake) v eveliar * ~ -up (awake) v eveliar (se) waking n velia * ~ , being awake n velia Walachia Geog n Valachia Wales Geog n Galles, Wales * Geog n Wales, Galles * n Galles * n Galles (gàl-) walk (go on foot) v ambular * (-ing in step) adv ambular/promenar al passo * (opposite of ride) v ambular, ir a pede * (opposite of ride) v ir a pede, ambular * (path) n allee * (stroll) n promenada * (stroll) vi promenar se * ~ along, tramp, journey v camminar * ~ around, stroll about v circumerrar round v circumerrar * ~ round, to circuit, go v circuir * ~ round, to circuit, go v circuir (-ìr) * ~ up and down v. phr ir e venir * ~ , gait n ambulatura * ~ , promenade (1. as in a long walk; 2. as in public promenade) n promenada walk-about v promenar se walk-along v camminar walk-away v partir * ~ -away v partir (a pede) walkie-talkie n transmissor-receptor portabile walking adj promenante * ~ stick, cane n baston walking-stick n baston, canna * ~ -stick n canna, baston walkout (from conference) n retiro * (strike) n exopero walkover n victoria facile wall (as in within one's four walls) n pariete * (fortification) n muralia * (growing on a wall) adj parietari * (of room) n pariete * (upright structure of masonry) n muro * Fortif n muralia * adj parietal * ~ in, surround with a wall v murar * n Gen] * ~ up v murar wallaby n wallaby wallet n cartiera, portafolio * n portafolio, cartiera * ~ , pocketbook n portafolio Wallis-and-Futuna Islands Geog n Insulas de Wallis e Futuna wall-off v murar wallop n grande colpo * v batter wallow v rolar se wallpaper n tapete de papiro walnut n nuce walnut-tree n nuciero walrus n morsa waltz n walzer * n walzer G] * v dansar un walzer wan adj pallide wand n virga wander about, ramble n vagar * ~ about, ramble v divagar * v errar, vagar * v vagar, errar * ~ , roam v errar wander-about v divagar, vagar * ~ -about v vagar, divagar wanderer n homine errante, vagabundo * n vagabundo, homine errante wandering about, rambling (act of) n divagation * ~ about, rambling adj vage wanderlust n passion de viagiar wane (on the ~) phr in declino * n declino * v declinar wangle n artificio, truffo * n truffo, artificio * v obtener per subterfugio want (lack) n carentia, manco * (lack) n manco, carentia * (need) n necessitate * ~ of assiduity, inapplication n inapplication * ~ of intelligence, obtuseness n inintelligentia * ~ of reflection, thoughtlessness n irreflexion * v voler * ~ , lack (of something) n carentia * ~ , lack n manco * ~ , wish v voler wanted (desired) adj desirate * (for a crime) adj recercate wanting adj deficiente, mancante * adj mancante, deficiente wanton (capricious) adj capriciose * (lewd) adj impudic, lascive * (lewd) adj lascive, impudic * (meaningless) adj gratuite * ~ , lustful adj luxuriose war (belonging to war) adj bellic * (wage ~) v facer le guerra * adj de guerra * ~ horse n cursero * n bello * n guerra * ~ of the Titans, titanomachia n titanomachia * ~ of the Titans, titanomachia n titanomachia (-ìa) * v bellar * v guerrear * ~ , make or wage war v guerrear warble n canto * v cantar ward (female) n pupilla * (male) n pupillo * (of hospital) n sala * ~ off, parry v parar * ~ , pupil (boy or child under the care of a guardian) n pupillo warden n guardiano warder n carcerero, guardiano * n guardiano, carcerero ward-off v parar wardrobe (room, closet or cupboard for holding clothes) n guardaroba * n armario, guardaroba * n guardaroba, armario * ~ , cupboard n armario ware, merchandise n mercantia warehouse n magazin * v immagazinar * ~ , store up v immagazinar * ~ , storehouse n magazin warehouseman n magazinero warehousing n immagazinage * ~ , storing up n immagazinage * ~ , storing up n immagazinage (-aje) wares n mercantia warfare n guerra warhead n capite explosive warily adv con circumspection wariness n circumspection warlike adj guerrier * ~ , martial adj guerrier warm (heat up) v calefacer * (in the ~) phr in loco calide * (slightly) v tepidar * adj calide * adj calide, calorose * adj calorose, calide * ~ slightly, take the chill off v tepidar * ~ , heat v calefacer * ~ , heat v calefacer -fac-/-fact-] * ~ , hot adj calde warm-hearted adj benevole, de bon corde * ~ -hearted adj de bon corde, benevole warmonger n bellicista warmth n calor warm-up n exercitios preliminari * ~ -up v calefacer, recalefacer warm-blooded de sanguine calide * ~ -up v recalefacer warm-blooded de sanguine calide, calefacer warn v adverter, prevenir * v prevenir, adverter * ~ , caution, forewarn v prevenir * ~ , caution, forewarn v prevenir -ven-/-vent-] warning n advertimento * ~ , notice n advertimento warp (character) v perverter * (in weaving) n filo de ordimento * (in wood) v deformar * (prepare the warp) Weaving] v ordir * (twist) vt falsar * (weaving) vi ordir * (wood) v deformar se * ~ beam Weaving n orditorio warpath (on the ~) phr in humor bellicose * n humor bellicose warper Weaving n orditor warping (action of) Weaving] n ordimento * (action of) Weaving] n orditura warrant (police) n mandato * (written) n certificato * n Gen] * v garantir warrant-officer n subofficiero warranty (document) n certificato * (guarantee) n garantia * ~ , guarantee, guaranty n garantia * ~ , guarantee, guaranty n garantia (-ìa) warren n coniliera, garenna * n garenna, coniliera warrior n guerreator * n guerrero Warsaw n Varsovia warship n nave de guerra wart n verruca wart-shaped, verruciform adj verruciforme warty adj verrucose wary adj caute, circumspecte * adj circumspecte, caute was v. past era, esseva * v . past esseva, era wash n lavanda, lavatura * n lavatura, lavanda * v lavar * v lavar (se) * ~ , cleanse v abluer * ~ , cleanse v abluer -lu-/-lut-] * ~ , cleanse v lavar * ~ , washing (act of) n lavanda * ~ , washing (act of) n lavatura washable adj lavabile washbasin n bassino de lavage washer (disc) n rondella * (machine) n lavator * (one who or that which washes) n lavator washhouse, washroom n lavatorio washing (act of) n lavage * (act of) n lavage (-aje) * (act) n lavage * (dirty clothes) n pannos a lavar * (just washed) n pannos lavate * ~ day n die de lavage * ~ , cleansing (act of) n lavamento washing-up n lavage del plattos wash-leather n pelle de camoce wash-one's-hands-of v. phr lavar se le manos de wash-out n disastro, fiasco * ~ -out n fiasco, disastro * ~ -out v distinger per lavar, eliminar per lavar * ~ -out v eliminar per lavar, distinger per lavar washroom n lavatorio * ~ , washhouse n lavatorio washstand n lavabo, lavamanos * n lavamanos * n lavamanos (-mà-) * n lavamanos, lavabo wash-up (dishes) v lavar le plattos * ~ -up (oneself) v lavar se wasp n vespa wasp's nest n vespiario wasp's-nest n vespiario wastage n perdita waste (as in to lay waste) adj vaste * (indust) adj inutilisabile, residual * (indust) adj residual, inutilisabile * (indust) v residuos * (land) n region inculte * (loss) n perdita * (misuse) n dilapidation, misuso * (misuse) n misuso, dilapidation * (ravaged) adj devastate, vaste * (ravaged) adj vaste, devastate * (squander) v guastar * (time) v perder * (untilled) adj inculte * ~ away v deperir * ~ , squander v dispender * ~ , squander v dispender -pend-/-pens-] * ~ , squander v guastar * ~ , squandering n dilapidation waste-away v deperir waste-basket (waste-paper basket) n corbe a papiro wasteful adj prodige wastefulness n prodigalitate waste-paper n papiralia waste-paper-basket n corbe a papiro waste-pipe n tubo de discarga waste-products n residuos waster n dissipator * ~ , squanderer n guastator wasting away n deperimento wastrel n dilapidator * ~ , spendthrift, squanderer n dilapidator watch (as spectator) v spectar * (pay attention) v prestar attention a * (supervision) n surveliantia, vigilia * (supervision) n vigilia, surveliantia * (television) v telespectar * (timepiece) n horologio * n surveliantia * v observar, surveliar, vigilar super * v surveliar, vigilar super, observar * v vigilar super, observar, surveliar * ~ , be on the lookout v veliar * ~ , be on the lookout v vigilar * ~ , guard, sentry n faction * ~ , supervise, superintend v suveliar watchdog n can de guarda watcher n surveliante * ~ , supervisor, superintendent n surveliante watchful adj alerte, allerte, vigilante * adj allerte, vigilante, alerte * adj vigilante, alerte, allerte * ~ , alert adj allerte * ~ , vigilant adj vigilante * ~ , vigilant adj vigilante (ppr of vigilar) watchfulness n vigilantia * ~ , vigilance n vigilantia watchmaker n horologiero * ~ , clockmaker n horologiero watchmaker's, clockmaker's store n horologieria s, clockmaker's store n horologieria (-ìa) watchmaking, clockmaking n horologieria * ~ , clockmaking n horologieria (-ìa) watchman n guardiano * ~ , guard n vigilator watch-over v vigilar super watchstrap n bracialetto de horologio watchtower n guarita * n guarita, turre de guarda * n turre de guarda, guarita watchword n parola de ordine water (- the cattle) v abiber le bestial * (- the plants) v rigar le plantas * (1. the liquid water; 2. limpidity and luster of a precious stone) n aqua * (1. to supply with drink; 2. to irrigate) v abiberar * (plants) v aquar * ~ bath n banio-maria * ~ bath n banio-maria (-ìa) * ~ closet, toilet n water-closet * ~ closet, toilet n water-closet A] * ~ color (painting) n aquarella * n aqua * ~ polo n water-polo * ~ polo n water-polo A] * ~ spider, Argyroneta Zool n argyroneta * ~ , salivate v salivar * ~ , wet v rigar water-closet n lavatorio, w.c. * ~ -closet n w.c., lavatorio water-color painter n aquarellista water-colour n aquarella water-cress n cresson de aqua waterfall (rapids) n salto * n cascada water-front n quartiero del porto water-hole (watering place) n abiberatorio wateriness, aquosity n aquositate watering (salivation, mouth ~) n salivation watering-can n rigatorio watering-hole n abiberatorio watering-place (water-hole) n abiberatorio water-lily n lilio de aqua, nenufar * ~ -lily n nenufar, lilio de aqua waterlogged adj plen de aqua, saturate * adj saturate, plen de aqua water-main n conducto principal de aqua water-mark (paper) n filigrana * ~ -mark n Naut] water-melon n melon de aqua water-mill n molino de aqua water-pipe n tubo de aqua water-polo (sport) n water-polo water-power n energia hydraulic water-proof adj impermeabile * ~ -proof n impermeabile * ~ -proof v impermeabilisar water-shed n linea divisori * ~ -shed n linea divisori (del aquas) water-ski v facer le ski aquatic water-skiing n ski aquatic water-spout n tromba * ~ ; 2. whirlwind Meteorol n tromba * ~ ; 2. whirlwind Meteorol n tromba I] water-tight (fig) adj completemente logic * ~ -tight (impervious) adj hermetic water-tower n castello de aqua water-way (canal) n canal * ~ -way (river) n fluvio navigabile water-works n central de aqua watery adj aquose * ~ , aqueous adj aquose watt (electricity) n watt * Elec n watt wattage Elec n wattage * Elec n wattage (-aje) * n wattage watt-hour n watt-hora wattmeter n wattimetro * n wattimetro (-ì-) wave (1. wave of the sea; 2. Phys]) n unda * (move in waves or undulations) v undear * (move to and fro) vt agitar * (someone) v facer signos per le mano * Hairdressing n undulation * n unda * vi undular * ~ , undulate (1. to move in, or like, waves; 2. to impart a wavy appearance to) v undular wave-band n banda de undas wave-length n longitude de unda wavelike (sounding like waves) adj undisone waver v balanciar, vacillar, hesitar * v hesitar, balanciar, vacillar * v vacillar, hesitar, balanciar waverer n homine irresolute waves, move in, be moved by v fluctuar wavy adj undose * adj undulate, undulose * adj undulose, undulate * ~ , undulating adj undulate * ~ , undulating adj undulate (pp of undular) * ~ , undulous, rolling adj undulose wax (as in to wax a floor) v incerar * (grow) vi crescer * (treat with wax) vt incerar cerar * adj ceree * ~ candle, cierge (large) Eccl] n cereo * ~ factory n cereria * ~ factory n cereria (-ìa) * n cera * ~ , apply wax to v cerar waxchandler n cerero waxen, waxy adj ceree waxer (one who applies wax to a floor) n cerator waxing (as in the waxing of a floor) (act of) n inceramento * (growing) n crescimento * (treatment with wax) n inceramento * adj crescente waxwork n figura de cera waxworks n museo de figuras de cera waxy adj cerose * ~ , waxen adj ceree way (be in the ~) v. phr esser un impedimento/obstruction * (by the ~) prep. phr a proposito * (custom) n costume * (direction) n direction * (manner) n maniera, methodo * (manner) n methodo, maniera * (path) n cammino, via * (path) n via, cammino * (road, path) n via * ~ in (on the ~) v. phr al entrar * ~ in n entrata * ~ of life n maniera de viver, tenor de vita * ~ of life n tenor de vita, maniera de viver * ~ out (exit) n exito * ~ out (means of escape) n escappatoria * ~ out (of a difficulty) n escappatoria * ~ out (on the ~) v. phr al sortir * ~ out, exit n exito * ~ out, exit n exito (éx-) * ~ , manner n maniera * ~ , manner, wise n guisa * ~ , road n cammino wayfarer n viagiator waylay v insidiar * ~ , ambush v insidiar waylayer n insidiator wayside (by the ~) phr al bordo del via * ~ adj/adv bordo del via * ~ chapel n cappella al bordo del via wayward adj capriciose, indocile, rebelle * adj indocile, rebelle, capriciose * adj rebelle, capriciose, indocile waywardness n capriciositate, indocilitate * n indocilitate, capriciositate we pron nos * ~ , us (nos) pron noi weak adj debile * ~ , without strength adj adyname * ~ , without strength adj adyname (-ìname) weaken vi debilitar se, devenir minus forte * vi devenir minus forte, debilitar se * vt debilitar, extenuar, infirmar * vt extenuar, infirmar, debilitar * vt infirmar, debilitar, extenuar * ~ , enfeeble, debilitate v debilitar * ~ , extenuate, emaciate v extenuar * ~ , make infirm v infirmar weakening n debilitation, decadentia, diminution * n decadentia, diminution, debilitation * n diminution, debilitation, decadentia * ~ , making infirm (action of) n infirmation weak-kneed adj coarbe, sin character * ~ -kneed adj sin character, coarbe weakling n persona debile weakly adv debile * ~ , feeble, debile adj debile weakness n debilitate weak-willed adj indecise wealth n opulentia, ricchessa * n ricchessa * n ricchessa, opulentia wealthy adj opulente, ric * adj ric, opulente wean v ablactar, dislactar * v dislactar * v dislactar, ablactar weapon n arma wear (clothing) n vestimentos * (deterioration) n deterioration * (last) vi durar * (use) n uso * vt portar wear-and-tear n consumption/deterioration natural wear-away v consumer * ~ -away v consumer (se) weariness n fatiga, languor, lassitude * n languor, lassitude, fatiga * n lassitude, fatiga, languor * ~ , fatigue n fatiga * ~ , lassitude n lassitude weariness-of-life n tedio del vita wearing (clad in) adj vestite de * (tedious) adj fatigante * n uso wearisome adj enoiose, fatigante * adj fatigante, enoiose wear-off vi disparer * ~ -off vt facer disparer wear-out v consumer (se), extenuar (se) * ~ -out v consumer, extenuar * ~ -out v extenuar (se), consumer (se) * ~ -out v extenuar, consumer weary adj exhauste, fatigate, lasse * adj fatigate, lasse, exhauste * adj lasse, exhauste, fatigate * v fatigar * ~ , tired adj lasse weasel n mustela weather (a storm) v exir con successo, superar * (a storm) v superar, exir con successo * (bronze) v impartir un patina a * (rock) v deteriorar * n tempore * v ane n monstravento weathercock n monstravento weather-forecast n bulletin meteorologic weave n textura * v texer * v texer tex-/text-] weaver n texitor web (fig) n texito * (spider's) n tela * (spider's) n tela (de aranea) * (world wide ~) n tela trans terrestre webbed adj palmate * ~ foot n palma webbing (tela de) n cingulas webfoot n palma wed v sposar wedding adj nuptial * ~ bells n campanas nuptial * ~ ceremony n ceremonia nuptial * ~ day n die de nuptias * ~ feast (reception) n festa nuptial * ~ gown n roba nuptial * n nuptias * ~ ring n anello nuptial * v ows n votos nuptial * ~ , nuptial adj nuptial wedge (wedge-shaped object or tool) n cuneo * ~ in, drive in v cunear * n calceolo, cuneo * n cuneo, calceolo * v cunear wedger, one who inserts wedges n cuneator wedging in (act of) n cuneage * ~ in (act of) n cuneage (-aje) wedlock n maritage wednesday n mercuridi * n mercuridi * n mercuridi (-dì) weed (clear of weeds) v disherbar * n mal herba * ~ out v eliminar * v disherbar weeding n disherbage weed-killer n herbicida weedy (of soil) adj plen de mal herbas * (puny) adj magre week end n week-end * ~ end n week-end A] * n septimana weekday n die de travalio weekend n fin de septimana, week-end * n week-end, fin de septimana weekly adj septimanal weekly-magazine n revista/magazine septimanal weep v lacrimar, plorar * v plorar, lacrimar * ~ , cry v plorar * ~ , shed tears v lacrimar weigh (1. to ascertain the weight of; 2. to have a certain weight) v pesar * (be heavy, measure the weight of) v pesar * (mentally) v balanciar, ponderar * (mentally) v ponderar, balanciar * ~ anchor v disancorar weigh-anchor v levar le ancora weighbridge n bascula * ~ , platform scale n bascula weigh-down v cargar, supercargar * ~ -down v supercargar, cargar weigher (one who weighs, ascertains the weight of something) n pesator weighing n machine balancia * n machine balancia (pro personas) weigh-one's-words v mesurar su parolas weight (1. heaviness; 2. amount determined by weighing; 3. piece of metal used in weighing) n peso * (fig) n importantia * (heaviness, for scales) n peso * (of a blow) n fortia * v cargar * v cargar (de un peso) weightiness, heaviness, ponderosity n ponderositate weight-lifting n sublevamento de pesos weighty (fig) adj importante * (heavy) adj pesante, ponderose * (heavy) adj ponderose, pesante * ~ , heavy, ponderous adj ponderose weir n dica * ~ , dam n dica weird (mysterious) adj mysteriose, supernatural * (mysterious) adj supernatural, mysteriose * (strange) adj bizarre, estranie * (strange) adj estranie, bizarre welcome adj benvenite * n benvenita * v dar le benvenita a weld (as in to weld pieces of metal) v soldar * n junctura soldate * v soldar welder n soldator welding (act of) n soldatura * n soldatura welfare (social aid) n assistentia social * (well-being) n ben-esser, prosperitate * (well-being) n prosperitate, ben-esser * ~ state n stato assistential * ~ work n assistentia social well (be - aware) v. phr non ignorar * (well of water, oil, etc) n puteo * adj san * adv ben * ~ broken adj con accento culte * ~ curb, puteal n puteal * ~ done! interj bravo! * ~ interj alora! * n puteo * ~ off adj satis ric * ~ read adj culte, erudite * ~ read adj erudite, culte * ~ wisher n amico * ~ worn adj usate well-being n ben esser * ~ -being n ben-esser well-bred (of dogs) adj de racia * ~ -bred adj ben educate, cortese * ~ -bred adj cortese, ben educate well-built adj robuste well-founded (as in a well-founded charge) adj fundate * ~ -founded (as in a well-founded charge) adj fundate (pp of fundar) * ~ -founded adj fundate wellingtons n bottas * n bottas (de gumma) well-known adj cognite, familiar * ~ -known adj familiar, cognite well-mannered adj manierose * ~ -mannered, mannerly adj manierose Welsh (language) adj gallese * ~ adj/n gallese * ~ galese adj gallese welshman n gallese were (to be) v. past era, esseva * (to be) v. past esseva, era werewolf n lycanthropo west (direction) adv al west * adj del west, occidental * adj occidental, del west * n occidente, west * n west * n west, occidente * ~ , occident n occidente West-Africa Geog n Africa Occidental westerly adj/adv del west western (film, book) n western * adj del west, occidental * adj occidental, del west * ~ , occidental occidental adj occidental Western-Samoa (Pacific island) n Samoa Occidental West-Indian adj del Indias Occidental West-Indies Geog n Indias Occidental Westphalia n Westfalia Westphalian adj westfalic westward (-s) adv al west wet adj humide, molliate * adj molliate, humide * ~ dock, dock n darsena * ~ dock, dock n darsena (dàr-) * n humiditate, pluvia, molliatura * n molliatura, humiditate, pluvia * n pluvia, molliatura, humiditate * v humectar, molliar * v molliar, humectar * ~ , damp adj humide * ~ , moisten v molliar * ~ , water v rigar wet-blanket n guastafesta wet-day n die de pluvia wetness n molliatura wetting n humectation, molliatura * n molliatura, humectation * ~ , moistening n molliamento * ~ , moistening n molliatura whack n colpo * v colpar whale n balena whaleboat, whaler n baleniera whalebone, baleen n balena whaler (1. whale fisher; 2. vessel for whale fishery) n balenero * (boat) n baleniera * (man or ship) n balenero * ~ , whaleboat n baleniera wharf n discargatorio, imbarcatorio, quai * n imbarcatorio, quai, discargatorio * n quai, discargatorio, imbarcatorio * ~ , dock, quay n imbarcatorio * ~ , landing pier n disbarcatorio * ~ , unloading place n discargatorio what (that which) phr lo que * ~ a phr qual * ~ a pity phr qual damno! * adj qual, que * adj que, qual * ~ for interr. phr proque? * ~ interj como! * ~ interr pron/adj que * ~ interr pron/adj que (ke;kwe) * ~ is to be done? phr que facer? * ~ pron que * ~ rel pron quid * ~ time is it? phr qual hora es il? * ~ to do? phr que facer? * ~ , that rel pron quod * ~ , which adj qual * ~ , which, whom (acc) rel pron quem whatever adj qualcunque * ~ pron quecunque * ~ rel pron quecunque * ~ rel pron quecunque (kekùnkwe;kwekùnkwe) * ~ , of whatever kind, any adj qualcunque whatever-happens phr sia que sia what's the matter? phr que passa? s up? (greeting) phr que passa? wheat n frumento * n tritico * n tritico (trì-) wheedle v persuader con blandimentos wheel (1. as in wheel of a car; 2. as in to break on the wheel) n rota * (mil) n conversion * (of bicycle) n rota * (steering-) n volante * Mil n conversion * Nav n timon * v rolar wheelbarrow n carretta de mano wheelbase n distantia inter le axes wheelchair n chaise rolante wheeze n respiration sibilante/asthmatic * v respirar con difficultate when adv/conj/pron quando whence (1. from which place; 2. wherefore, for which reason or cause) adv unde * adv de ubi whenever adv/conj quandocunque where (in or at what place) adv/conj ubi * (in which place) adv/conj/n ubi * (whither) adv a ubi * ~ are you? phr ubi es tu? * ~ to? phr a ubi? * ~ , whither adv quo whereabouts adv ubi * n ubication whereas (but) conj ma * (seeing that) conj viste que whereby conj per le qual wherefore (cause) n le causa, le proque * (cause) n le proque, le causa * (therefore) adv dunque * (why) adv pro qual ration, proque * (why) adv proque, pro qual ration * adv quo * ~ , why adv quare * ~ , why, how adv quid wherein adv in le qual whereof conj de qual, de que, de qui * ~ conj de que, de qui, de qual * ~ conj de qui, de qual, de que whereupon adv a qual puncto wherever adv ubicunque wherewithal n medios whet (fig) v stimular * (sharpen) v affilar * ~ , sharpen v affilar whether (- ... or...) conj sia... sia... * ~ conj an, si, esque * ~ conj esque, an, si * ~ conj si, esque, an whetstone n petra de affilar whey (of milk) n sero which conj qual, que * ~ conj que, qual * ~ interr pron qual * ~ pron le qual, le quales, que * ~ pron le quales, que, le qual * ~ pron que, le qual, le quales * ~ rel pron le qual * ~ , that, who, whom rel pron que * ~ , that, who, whom rel pron que (ke;kwe) * ~ , what adj qual * ~ , whom, what (acc) rel pron quem whichever adj qualcunque * ~ pron non importa qual whiff n sufflo fugace whig n whig * n whig A] while (although) conj ben que * (during the time that) conj dum, durante que * (during the time that) conj durante que, dum * (spatio de) n tempore * (whereas) conj e, ma * (whereas) conj ma, e * ~ away (- you were ~) phr in vostre absentia * ~ away v passar le tempore whim n capricio, phantasia * n phantasia, capricio * ~ , caprice n luna whimper n gemito * v gemer whimsical adj eccentric, lunatic * adj lunatic, eccentric * ~ , capricious adj lunatic whine n gemimento, gemito * n gemito, gemimento * v gemer * ~ , groan n gemito * ~ , groan n gemito (gé-) whinny n hinnimento, hinnir * n hinnir, hinnimento * v hinnir * ~ , neigh v hinnir whinnying n hinnimento * ~ , neighing n hinnimento whip (eggs, cream) v batter * (parl) n appello, deputato disciplinari * (parl) n deputato disciplinari, appello * (scourge) n flagello * (scourge) v flagellar * ~ , flog, beat v verberar * ~ , scourge n flagello * ~ , scourge, flagellate v flagellar whipping n flagellation * ~ , splice n ligatura whirl vt facer tornear * ~ , gyrate v tornear whirling adj vertiginose whirlpool n gurgite, vortice * n vortice, gurgite * ~ , vortex n vortice * ~ , vortex n vortice (vòr-) whirlwind n tromba whirr n stridulation * v strider whisk (culinary) n battitor * ~ away, make disappear Conjuring v escamotar * vi mover se rapidemente * vt batter whiskers (cat's) n mustachios, vibrissas * (cat's) n vibrissas, mustachios * (man's) n barbas lateral whiskey (-ky) n whisky whisky n whisky * n whisky A] whisper n susurro * v sufflar, susurrar * v susurrar, sufflar * ~ , mutter, mumble, grumble v susurrar whisperer, hummer, murmurer n susurrator whispering, murmuring, rustling, susurrant adj susurrante whisperings n rumores, susurros * n susurros, rumores whist (card game) n whist * n whist * n whist A] whistle (1. whistling; 2. instrument for whistling) n sibilo * (1. whistling; 2. instrument for whistling) n sibilo (sì-) * (both senses) n sibilo * v sibilar whistler (one who whistles) n sibilator * n sibilator whistling n sibilation whit (bit, jot) n iota white (of egg) n blanc de ovo, clara * (of egg) n clara, blanc de ovo * (of the color white) adj albe * (the colour) n blanco * adj albe, blanc * adj blanc * adj blanc, albe * ~ coffee n caffe con lacte * ~ lead, ceruse n cerussa * ~ lie n mendacio officiose * ~ metal (babbit) n metallo blanc * n blanco white-collar (- worker) n empleato de bureau * ~ -collar adj de bureau white-flowered, albiflorous adj albiflor white-haired adj a capillos blanc white-hot adj calefacite al blanco, incandescente * ~ -hot adj incandescente, calefacite al blanco whiten v blanchir * ~ , blanch (make white) v blanchir whitening, blanching (act of) n blanchimento white-of-egg n clara whites (laundry) n blancos del lavanda * (of eggs) n blanc de ovo whitewash (fig) v justificar per argumentos false * (paint) v blanchir con lacte de calce * n lacte de calce whither adv a ubi, quo * adv quo, a ubi * ~ , where adv quo whitsun n pentecoste whittle (- away) v attenuar, taliar * (- away) v taliar, attenuar whizz n sibilation * ~ past v mover se rapidemente, passar sibilante * ~ past v passar sibilante, mover se rapidemente * v sibilar who (interrogative) pron qui * (relative) pron qual(es) * (relative) pron qui * ~ has arrived at puberty, pubescent adj pubere * ~ has not arrived at puberty adj impubere * ~ , whom, which, that rel pron que * ~ , whom, which, that rel pron que (ke;kwe) whoa interj stop! whodunit (detective mystery) n un mysterio de detective * (detective mystery) n un mysterio policiari whoever pron quicunque whole (on the ~) phr in general * (the - of) n tote le * adj integral, tote, integre * adj integre, integral, tote * adj tote, integre, integral * n toto * ~ night, night's time, night n noctata * ~ , complete adj integral * ~ , entire adj integre * ~ , entire adj integre (ìn-) wholehearted adj de tote le corde wholeheartedly adv sincermente de tote le corde wholemeal (de) n farino integral wholeness (without flaw) n indemnitate * n totalitate * ~ , scathelessness (state or condition of being whole, unharmed) n indemnitate wholesale (fig) adj general * (in bulk) adj in grosso * n venta in grosso * v vender in grosso wholesaler n venditor in grosso wholesome adj salutar * adj san wholly n toto * ~ phr in toto e per toto whom (after preposition) pron le qual, le quales * (after preposition) pron le quales, le qual * (after preposition) pron qui * (interrogative and relative) pron que * ~ , what, which (acc) rel pron quem * ~ , which, that, who rel pron que * ~ , which, that, who rel pron que (ke;kwe) whoop n crito * v critar whooping (- cough) n pertusse * adj critante * ~ cough, pertussis Med n pertusse whopper n cosa extrememente grande * n mendacio monstruose whopping adj extrememente grande whore (insult) n puta * (insult) n putana * n prostituta whorl (of a spiral) n spira whortleberry, blueberry n myrtillo whose (interrogative) pron de qui * (relative) pron cuje * (relative) pron de qui * (relative) pron del qual, del quales * (relative) pron del quales, del qual * ~ pron cuje whosoever pron whoever why (reason) n le proque * (reason) n le ration * adv perque * adv pquare * adv proque * ~ conj quod * ~ interj guai * ~ , how, wherefore adv quid * ~ , that, because conj quod * ~ , wherefore adv quare wick n micca wicked (fig) adj atroce * (perverse) adj impie, inique, perverse * (perverse) adj inique, perverse, impie * (perverse) adj perverse, impie, inique * ~ , vicious, depraved adj vitiose wickedness n impietate, iniquitate, perversitate * n iniquitate, perversitate, impietate * n perversitate, impietate, iniquitate * ~ , villainy n sceleratessa wide (big) adj grande * (broad) adj large, vaste * (broad) adj vaste, large * ~ open adj/adv toto aperte * ~ , broad adj large * ~ , broad adj late wide-angle adj grandangular wide-lens n objectivo grandangular widely (broadly) adv largemente * (generally) adv generalmente widen (make broad(er)) v allargar * v allargar wideness n largor * ~ , expanse n largo widening n allargamento * ~ , broadening n allargamento widespread adj diffuse, extense, general * adj extense, general, diffuse * adj general, diffuse, extense widow (bereave of a husband) v viduar * n vidua * v viduar widowed adj vidue * n vidue widower n viduo widowhood n viduage * n viduage (-aje) * n viduage, viduitate * n viduitate * n viduitate, viduage width n amplitude, largor * n largor, amplitude * ~ , breadth n largessa * ~ , breadth n largor * ~ , breadth n latitude * ~ , breadth n transverso wield (power) v exercer * (tool, weapon) v manear wieldiness n maneabilitate wiener (frankfurter) n salsicia de francoforte wife n marita, sposa, uxor, mulier * n mulier, marita, sposa, uxor * n sponsa * n sposa * n sposa, uxor, mulier, marita * n uxor * n uxor, mulier, marita, sposa wig n perrucca * ~ , periwig n perrucca wiggle n torto, undulation * n undulation, torto * vi serper, torquer se * vi torquer se, serper * vt agitar wigmaker, hairdresser, coiffeur, barber n perrucchero wig-wag v signalar in codice * ~ -wag v signalar in codice (con bandieras o lumines) wigwam (Amerindian tent) n wigwam * n wigwam * n wigwam A] wild (angry) adj furiose * (crazy) adj extravagante, insensate, phantastic * (crazy) adj insensate, phantastic, extravagante * (crazy) adj phantastic, extravagante, insensate * (fierce) adj feroce * (of weather) adj tempestuose, violente * (of weather) adj violente, tempestuose * (place) adj inculte * (uncontrolled) adj irrefrenate * adj salvage * ~ , savage adj salvage * ~ , savage adj salvage (-aje) wilderness n deserto wildfire (spread like ~) v propagar se como foco grec * n foco grec wildlife n fauna wildness (ferocity) n ferocitate * (fury) n furia * (violence) n violentia * (wild state) n stato salvage wile n artificio, attraction * n attraction, artificio wilful (obstinate) adj obstinate * (of murder) adj premeditate wiliness n astutia will (act of willing) n voler * (desire) n voler, voluntate * (desire) n voluntate, voler * (law) n testamento * (wish) v voler * n voluntate * v / future ...-ra * ~ , pleasure n grado * ~ , testament Law n testamento willing adj ben disposite, servicial * adj servicial, ben disposite willingly adv de bon corde, de bon grado, de bon voluntate * adv de bon grado, de bon voluntate, de bon corde * adv de bon voluntate, de bon corde, de bon grado * ~ , voluntarily adv sponte willingness n bon voluntate willow grove n saliceto * n salice * n salice (sà-) willow-grove n saliceto willpower n voluntate Wilno, Vilna n Vilna * ~ , Vilna n Vilna Lithuanian] * ~ , Vilna n Wilno * ~ , Vilna n Wilno Polish] wilt (fig) v deperir * (wither) v marcer, marcescer * (wither) v marcescer, marcer * ~ , wither v marcer * ~ , wither v marcescer wilted adj marcide * ~ , withered adj marcide wilting n marcor * ~ , withering (liable to wither or wilt) adj marcescibile * ~ , withering n marcor wily adj astute win (be victorious) v vincer * (gain) v acquirer, ganiar * (gain) v ganiar, acquirer * ~ back, regain v reganiar * n ganio, triumpho, victoria * n triumpho, victoria, ganio * n victoria, ganio, triumpho * ~ or gain over v ganiar * ~ , gain v ganiar win-back v reganiar wince n grimasse de dolor * v facer un grimasse de dolor winch n cabestan * v sublevar con un cabestan wind (a handle) vt girar * (as in east wind) n vento * (flatulence) n flatulentia * (knock the breath out of) v facer perder le halito * (on a spool) v bobinar * (pass ~) v flatular * (weather) n vento * vi serpentar * ~ , breath n pneuma * ~ , breath n pneuma -ma/-mat-] * ~ , meander v serpentar * ~ , spool, coil v bobinar windcheater n blusa * n blusa (de golf) winder n button de remontar windfall (fallen fruit) n fructo cadite * (good luck) n bon fortuna, ganio insperate * (good luck) n ganio insperate, bon fortuna winding frame n bobinatorio * ~ , spooling, coiling (act of) n bobinage * ~ , spooling, coiling (act of) n bobinage (-àje) wind-instrument n instrumento de vento windlass (anchor winch) n cabestan windmill n molino a vento window (of a house, vehicle) n fenestra * (of a shop) n vitrina * (X-) n Xwindow * ~ box n jardiniera de fenestra * ~ cleaner n lavavitros * ~ dressing n decoration de vitrinas * ~ frame n quadro del fenestra * n fenestra * ~ pane n vitro * ~ shop n reguardar le vitrinas windowpane, pane n vitro windows (MS-) n Microsoft Windows * (MS-) n Microsoft Windows ® * n fenestras, vitrinas * n vitrinas, fenestras window-sill n tabula * ~ -sill n tabula (de fenestra) windpipe n trachea * ~ , trachea n trachea * ~ , trachea n trachea (-éa) windscreen n parabrisa windscreen-wiper n essugavitro windshield n parabrisa windshield-wiper n essugavitro windswept adj exponite al vento wind-up (a clock) v remontar * ~ -up (a company) v liquidar windy adj ventose * ~ , gusty adj ventose wine grower, viticulturist n viticultor * n vino * ~ , of wine adj vinari winebibbing n vinolentia * ~ , too fond of the bottle adj vinolente wine-cellar n cellario wine-glass n vitro a vino wine-grower n viticultor * ~ , viticulturist viticola (-tì-) n viticola * ~ , viticulturist viticola (-tì-) n viticola (-tì-) wine-growing adj vinicole * ~ -growing adj vinicole, viticole * ~ -growing adj viticole, vinicole * ~ -growing n vinicultura wine-list n carta del vinos wine-merchant n mercante de vino wine-producing adj vinifere wine-skin n utre wing (1. wing of a bird, airplane etc.; 2. part of a building) n ala * (most senses) n ala * (theat) n coulisse * ~ , side, scene Theat n coulisse * ~ , side, scene Theat n coulisse F] wing-commander n locotenente colonello * ~ -commander n locotenente colonello (de aviation) winged adj alate * ~ creature, flying animal n volatile winger (soccer) n ala winglet, small wing n aletta wing-nut n matre vite con alettas wingshaped appendage (flange, rib, fin) (small) n aletta wing-span n invirgatura wink (un) n batter del palpebras * v batter le palpebras winkle n litorina winner n ganiator, victor * n victor, ganiator * ~ , gainer n ganiator winning adj victoriose * ~ series of five numbers Keno n quina winning-post n posto de arrivata winnings n ganios winnow v vannar * ~ , fan (grain) v ventilar * ~ , winnowing fan n vanno winnowing fan, winnow n vanno win-over v ganiar, persuader * ~ -over v persuader, ganiar winter adj hibernal * n hiberno * v hibernar * ~ , hibernal adj hibernal * ~ , pass the winter v hibernar wintry (icy) adj glacial * (of the winter) adj de hiberno * ~ , brumal adj brumal wipe v essugar * ~ , mop up, dry v essugar wipe-away v levar wipe-out (debts) v liqidar * ~ -out (get rid of) v eliminar, supprimer * ~ -out (get rid of) v supprimer, eliminar * ~ -out (kill) v annihilar, exterminar * ~ -out (kill) v exterminar, annihilar wiper n essugavitro wire (install electric wiring) v facer le installation electric * (put wires in) v munir con filos * (telegraph) v telegraphar * n filo * n filo (metallic) wire-brush n brossa metallic wiredrawer (mechanism for drawing out wire) n filiera wire-gauze n tela metallic wireless n radio wire-netting n grilliage, rete metallic * ~ -netting n rete metallic, grilliage wiring (systema de) n filos electric wiry adj magre ma forte wisdom n sagessa, sapientia * n sapientia * n sapientia, sagessa * ~ , sageness n sagessa * ~ , sageness n sagessa (-j-) wisdom-tooth n dente de sagessa wise (learned) adj sage, sapiente * (learned) adj sapiente, sage * (prudent) adj prudente * ~ man n sagio * ~ man, sage n sagio * ~ man, sage n sagio (sajo) * n guisa * ~ , discerning, sapient adj sapiente * ~ , sage adj sage * ~ , sage adj sage (sàje) * ~ , way, manner n guisa wisecrack n argutia wisely (insightfully) adv con perspicacitate * (prudently) adv prudentemente * adv con sapientia, sagemente * adv sagemente, con sapientia wish (desire) v desirar * (want) v voler * ~ for v desirar * ~ for, desire, wish v desiderar * ~ for, desire, wish v desirar * n desiro, voler * n voler, desiro * ~ , desire n desiderio * ~ , desire n desiro * ~ , want v voler * ~ , wish for, desire v desiderar * ~ , wish for, desire v desirar wishbone n furchetta del sterno wishful adj desirose wishful-thinking v illusionismo, prender le desiros pro realitates * ~ -thinking v prender le desiros pro realitates, illusionismo wishy-washy adj insipide wisp n pecietta, tracia * n tracia, pecietta wistaria Bot n glycinia wisteria (- vine) n glycinia wistful adj un pauc triste wit (-) phr a saper * (clever humour) n argutia * (intelligence) n intelligentia * (person) n persona argute witch n maga witchcraft n magia witch-doctor n mago tribal with (1. together with; 2. by means of; 3. having, carrying, characterized by) prep con * (1. together with; 2. by means of; 3. having, carrying, characterized by) prep cum * (accompanied by) prep con * (by, of, from) prep de * ~ a wide margin adj marginose * ~ difficulty adv vix * ~ impunity adj impun * ~ , at, by, near prep apud * ~ , at, by, near prep apud (à-) * ~ , by means of prep de withdraw (1. to draw or take back; 2. to retract) v retraher * (1. to draw or take back; 2. to retract) v retraher -trah-/-tract-] * (go away) vi retirar se * v Mil] * vt retirar * ~ , depart v deceder * ~ , depart v deceder -ced-/-cess-] * ~ , take away v retirar * ~ , take away v subtraher * ~ , take away v subtraher -trah-/-tract-] withdrawal (from a contract) n disdicimento * (removal) n subtraction * n Mil] * n retiro * ~ , falling back Mil n replicamento * ~ , recession n recession * ~ , removal n subtraction * ~ , retraction (from a contract or agreement) n disdicimento * ~ , retreat n retraite * ~ , retreat n retraite F] wither (dry up) vi desiccar se * (specifically of plants) v marcer se, marcescer se * (specifically of plants) v marcescer se, marcer se * vt Gen] * ~ , wilt v marcer * ~ , wilt v marcescer withered adj marcide * ~ , wilted adj marcide withering adj Fig] * n marcor * ~ , wilting (liable to wither or wilt) adj marcescibile * ~ , wilting n marcor withhold (information) v subnegar * (retain) v retener * ~ , conceal, hold back (information required by law) v subnegar * ~ , hinder, keep, hold, detain v retener * ~ , hinder, keep, hold, detain v retener -ten-/-tent-] withholding (of information) n subnegation * (retention) n retention * ~ , concealment (information required by law) n subnegation within adv/prep./ n intra without (outside) adv foras * ~ an alphabet, unwritten adj analphabetic * ~ desire, inappetent adj inappetente * ~ gnarls, smooth, knotless adj disnodose * ~ legal force, invalid adj invalide * ~ legal force, invalid adj invalide (-và-) * prep sin * ~ strength, weak adj adyname * ~ strength, weak adj adyname (-ìname) * ~ the knowledge of, unknown to prep clam * ~ , on the outside adv extra withstand (hold out against) v resister a * v Mil] witless (not witty) adj infacete * (stupid) adj stupide * ~ , insipid, unfunny adj infacete witness (a document) v testar * (as in to witness a signature to a document) v testar * (evidence) n testimonio * (one who attests) n teste * (person) n teste * (testify) v testimoniar * ~ , bear witness, testify v testimoniar witness-box n tribuna del testes witnessing adj/pres. part attestante * n attestation * ~ , testifying adj testimonial witticism n argutia * n argutia, facetia * n facetia, argutia * ~ , witty remark n facetia witty adj facete, facetiose * adj facetiose, facete * ~ remark, witticism n facetia * ~ , humorous, jocular adj facete * ~ , humorous, jocular adj facetiose wizard n mago wizened adj desiccate, marcide * adj marcide, desiccate wobble (be unsteady) v esser instabile, tremular, oscillar * (be unsteady) v oscillar, esser instabile, tremular * (be unsteady) v tremular, oscillar, esser instabile * n oscillation, tremulamento * n tremulamento, oscillation * v Fig] wobbly adj insecur, vacillante * adj vacillante, insecur woe interj guai wolf n lupo wolfish, lupine adj lupin wolfram (1. Chem] (tungsten; 2. Mineral] (wolframite) n wolfram * (1. Chem] (tungsten; 2. Mineral] (wolframite) n wolfram G] * ~ , tungsten Chem n tungsten * ~ , tungsten Chem n tungsten Swedish] wolframite Mineral n wolframite woman doctor n doctoressa * ~ in labor or childbed n puerpera * ~ in labor or childbed n puerpera (-érpera) * n femina, mulier * n mulier, femina * ~ painter, paintress n pictoressa womanhood n femininitate womanliness n femininitate * ~ , femininity n femininitate womanly adj feminin woman's negligee n matinee s negligee n matinee F] womb n sino * n sino, utero * n utero, sino * ~ , uterus n utero * ~ , uterus n utero (ù-) wombat Zool n wombat * Zool n wombat (wòm-) women n femina * n femina (fé-) * n feminas won adj/past. part ganiate, vincite * ~ adj/past. part vincite, ganiate wonder (ask oneself) vi demandar se * (feeling) n admiration, stupor * (feeling) n stupor, admiration * (marvel) v meraviliar se * (object) n meravilia, prodigio * (object) n prodigio, meravilia * ~ , prodigy n prodigio wonderful adj meraviliose, stupende * adj stupende, meraviliose wonderful-to-relate phr mirabile-dictu wont (be one's ~) v soler * n habitude t v. abbrev will not wonted (accustomed) adj solite * (accustomed) adj solite (sò-) * (accustomed, usual) adj consuete woo (court) v cortesar, facer le corte a * (court) v facer le corte a, cortesar * v Fig] * ~ , court v galantear wood (as in made of wood) n ligno * (forest) adj silvestre * (substance) n ligno * (trees) n bosco, silva * (trees) n silva, bosco * (wooded place) n bosco * (wooden) adj de ligno * ~ sorrel, oxalis n oxalide * ~ sorrel, oxalis n oxalide (-àl-) * ~ , forest adj silvestre * ~ , forest n silva woodbine, honeysuckle n caprifolio woodcut n gravura sur ligno, xylographia * n xylographia, gravura sur ligno wooded adj silvose wooden adj de ligno * ~ frame on which various types of work are performed (as: (work) bench, trestle, easel) n cavalletto * ~ horse (wooden frame in the shape of a horse used as an instrument of torture) n cavalletto woodland n zona de boscos woodman n travaliator forestal woodpecker n pico woodwind n instrumentos de ligno woodwork (cabinetmaking) n ebenisteria * (carpentry) n carpenteria * (parts made of wood) n lignage woody adj lignose * ~ , ligneous adj lignose wooer, suitor n pretendente wooing (courting) n corte * n Fig] wool n lana wool-bearing, laniferous adj lanifere woolen draper n lanero * ~ goods n laneria * ~ goods n laneria (-ìa) wooliness n lanositate woollen adj de lana woollen-goods n laneria woolly adj lanose wooly adj lanose word (group of letters) n parola, vocabulo * (group of letters) n vocabulo, parola * (of honour) n parola * n parola * n Relig] * n verbo * v exprimer in parolas, rediger * v rediger, exprimer in parolas * ~ , vocable n vocabulo wording n formulation de parolas, phraseologia, redaction * n phraseologia, redaction, formulation de parolas * n redaction, formulation de parolas, phraseologia word-of-honour n parola de honor word-of-mouth (tell by ~) v. phr transmitter pro parola * ~ -of-mouth (tell by ~) v. phr transmitter pro parola (- pro bucca) wordy adj prolixe, verbose * adj verbose, prolixe work (1. purposeful activity; 2. something produced by manual or intellectual work) n obra * (as in hard work) n opera * (as in hard work) n opera (òp-) * (function) v functionar * (something produced by work) n obra * (toil) n labor, travalio * (toil) n travalio, labor * (toil) vi laborar, travaliar * (toil) vi travaliar, laborar * n labor * v laborar * vt facer functionar, operar * vt operar, facer functionar * ~ , effect v operar * ~ , workmanship n factura workbench n cavaletto work-day n die de labor worker n obrero, travaliator * n travaliator, obrero * ~ , workman n laborator workhouse n asylo del povres working adj functionante que/qui labora * n functionamento working-class adj del classe obrer * ~ -class n classe obrer working-day n die de labor working-majority n majoritate sufficiente workings n sitos de exploitation workman n obrero * n obrero, travaliator * n travaliator, obrero * ~ , laborer n travaliator * ~ , worker n laborator workmanlike (of a person) adj competente, habile * (of a person) adj habile, competente * (of a thing) adj ben facite workmanship n factura * ~ , work n factura work-of-art n obra de arte work-on v continuar a laborar influentiar reparar work-out (calculate) v calcular * ~ -out (elaborate) v elaborar * ~ -out (result in) v resultar in * ~ -out n exercitio workroom n camera de labor works (factory) n fabrica * (fortifications) n fortificationes workshop n officina work-up (- a sweat) v exercitar se * ~ -up (- an appetite) v haber fame pro exercitar se * ~ -up (excite) v excitar * ~ -up (prepare) v preparar world (1. Universe; 2. earth; 3. society) n mundo * (earth) n mundo * (fig) n seculo * (things mundane) n seculo * (things mundane) n seculo (sé-) * adj mundial world-famous adj de fama mundial worldliness n mundanitate * n mundanitate, secularitate * n secularitate, mundanitate worldly adj mundan, secular * adj secular, mundan * ~ , mundane adj mundan worldwide adj global, mundial * ~ -wide adj mundial * adj mundial, global * adv in tote le mundo * ~ -wide, global adj global world-wide-web (WWW) Comp] tela trans terrestre * ~ -wide-web (WWW) Comp] tela trans terrestre (TTT) worm (earthworm) n lumbrico * (intestinal) n helminthe * Gen verme * n verme Worms n Worms * n Worms G] worn (heavily used) adj deteriorate * (used as clothing) adj portate worn-out (tired) adj exhauste * ~ -out (used up) adj non plus servibile, usate * ~ -out (used up) adj usate, non plus servibile worried adj anxie worry (bother) v vexar * (worry) vt inquietar * n anxietate, inquietude * n inquietude, anxietate * vi inquietar se, perturbar se * vi perturbar se, inquietar se * ~ , trouble, annoyance n enoio * ~ , trouble, annoyance n enoio (-nò-) worse (form bad to ~) phr de mal a plus mal, de mal in pejo * (form bad to ~) phr de mal in pejo, de mal a plus mal * adj pejor * adj pejor, plus mal * adj plus mal, pejor * adv pejo * adv pejo, plus mal * adv plus mal, pejo worse-and-worse phr de mal in pejo worsen (make or become worse) v impejorar * (make worse) v pejorar * vi impejorar, pejorar se * vi pejorar se, impejorar * vt impejorar, pejorar * vt pejorar, impejorar worship (your ~) n senior burgomaestro, senior judice * (your ~) n senior judice, senior burgomaestro * n adoration, culto * n culto * n culto, adoration * vt adorar, coler * vt coler, adorar * ~ , honor, reverence v coler * ~ , honor, reverence v coler col-/cult-] worst (le) adj/n pejor, pessime * (le) adj/n pessime, pejor * adj pessime * adj pessime (pés-) worsted yarn n stamine worth (be ~) v valer * n dignitate, valor * n valor, dignitate * ~ , value n valor worthiness n merito worthless adj sin valor, van * adj van, sin valor worthlessness n manco de valor worthwhile adj digne de consideration, que vale le pena, utile * adj que vale le pena, utile, digne de consideration * adj utile, digne de consideration, que vale le pena worthy adj digne * ~ of esteem adj appreciabile * ~ of revenge adj vengiabile * ~ of revenge adj vengiabile (-jà-) * ~ of tears, lamentable adj lacrimabile * ~ , deserving adj digne would (used to) v soleva * ~ aux. v -ea * v . cond ...r-ea would-be adj aspirante, pretendite, (o usa le prefix pseudo-) * ~ -be adj pretendite, aspirante, (o usa le prefix pseudo-) wound n ferita, vulnere, plaga * n plaga * n plaga, ferita, vulnere * n vulnere * n vulnere, plaga, ferita * v ferir, leder, plagar, vulnerar * v leder, plagar, vulnerar, ferir * v plagar * v plagar, vulnerar, ferir, leder * v vulnerar * v vulnerar, ferir, leder, plagar * ~ , injure v leder * ~ , injure v leder led-/les-;-lid-/-lis-] wounded (as in wounded soldier) adj mutilate * (as in wounded soldier) adj mutilate (pp of mutilar) * (soldier) n mutilato * (soldiers) n feritos wounding n ferimento * ~ , smiting (act of) n ferimento wow interj ah, eheu * ~ interj eheu, ah wrangle n altercation * v altercar * ~ , altercate, quarrel v altercar wrap (robe) n sortita * (shawl) n chal * ~ up vi coperir se * ~ up vt inveloppar, involver * ~ up vt involver, inveloppar * ~ up, envelop v inveloppar * v pacchettar * ~ , packet, pack v pacchettar * ~ , robe Clothing n sortita wrapper (of book) n copertura * Gen papiro de imballage wrapping n inveloppamento wrapping-paper n papiro de imballage wrappings n copertura, imballage * n imballage, copertura wrath n cholera, ira * n ira, cholera * ~ , anger n cholera * ~ , anger n cholera (cò-) * ~ , ire, anger n ira wrathful adj in cholera, irascite, irate * adj irascite, irate, in cholera * adj irate, in cholera, irascite * ~ , irate, angry adj irate wreak (cause) v causar * (give vent to, exhaust) v dar libere expression wreath (garland) n guirlanda * n corona * n corona de flores wreathe (envelop) v inveloppar * (festoon) v inguirlandar * v inguirlandar * v inguirlandar (-gi-) wreck (ruin) n ruina * (ship itself) n vascello naufragate * (shipwreck) n naufragio * v destruer, ruinar * v ruinar, destruer * ~ , demolish v demolir wreckage n fragmentos, restos * n restos, fragmentos wrecked (be ~) v naufragar * adj naufragate wren n rege del sepe wrench (spanner) n clave * Techn n clave * v torquer con violentia wrestle v luctar wrestler n luctator wrestling n lucta wretch n scelerato * ~ , villain, scoundrel n scelerato wretched adj miserabile, misere * adj misere, miserabile * ~ , miserable adj misere wretchedness n miseria * ~ , misery n miseria wriggle n movimento serpentin * v serper * ~ , glide v serper wring (as in to wring the linen) v torquer * (as in to wring the linen) v torquer torqu-/tort-/tors-] * v torquer wringer n exprimitor de aqua wringing n torquimento * ~ , twisting (act of) n torquimento wrinkle n ruga * v arrugar (se), corrugar (se) * v arrugar, corrugar * v corrugar (se), arrugar (se) * v corrugar, arrugar * ~ , crease v arrugar * ~ , crease v rugar * ~ , crease, fold n ruga wrinkled adj rugose * ~ , rugose adj rugose wrist n carpo * ~ , carpus Anat n carpo wrist-watch n horologio-bracialetto writ n Fig] * n Jur] write calligraphically, calligraph v calligraphiar * ~ down v registrar per scripto * ~ off n perdita total * ~ out (a cheque) v scriber * ~ out (copy) v copiar, transscriber * ~ out (copy) v transscriber, copiar * ~ over again, rewrite v rescriber * ~ over again, rewrite v rescriber -scrib-/-script-] * ~ prose, prose v prosar * ~ shorthand, stenograph v stenographiar * v scriber * v scriber scrib-/script-] writer (author, journalist etc.) n scriptor * (of articles) n articulista * (of short stories) n novellista * (person who writes) n autor, scriptor * (person who writes) n scriptor, autor * ~ of articles n articulista * ~ of bulletins n bulletinero * ~ of glosses, glossator n glossator * ~ of mimes, mimographer n mimographo * ~ of mimes, mimographer n mimographo (-ò-) writhe v contorquer se writing (piece of writing) n scripto * ~ desk n scriptorio * ~ desk, desk n scriptorio * n scripto, scriptura * n scriptura, scripto * ~ pad n bloco * ~ paper n papiro de litteras, papiro de scriber * ~ paper n papiro de scriber, papiro de litteras * ~ , handwriting, script n scriptura * ~ , script (system of) n graphia * ~ , script (system of) n graphia (-ìa) written adj scripte * ~ , in writing adj scripte wrong (be ~) v haber torto * (false) adj false * (harm) n torto * (immoral) adj immoral * (inappropriate) adj improprie * (incorrect) adj incorrecte * (injury) n injuria * (something bad) n mal * (unjust) adj injuste * ~ , do evil v malfacer * ~ , do evil v malfacer -fac-/-fact-] wrongdoer n malfactor wrongful (illegal) adj illegal * (unjust) adj injuste wrongfully adv a torto, injustemente * adv injustemente, a torto wrongheaded adj obstinate in error, perverse * adj perverse, obstinate in error wrought iron adj/n ferro forgiate wry (fig) adj ironic. * (twisted) adj torquite, torte * (twisted) adj torte, torquite * ~ face, grimace n grimasse * ~ face, grimace n grimasse F] www n Comp]